The YouTube Poop World (video game)
The Youtube Poop World '(video game) is a RPG game made by '''YouTube Poop Games '''on Gamejolt. Released on March 2, 2014. Descriptions ''Welcome to a world unlike ours. This world is very unusual. It builds from the remains of our own civilization and, in a very odd twist, has many of its people based on characters that have made appearences in YouTube Poops! The world is run by an empire controlled by celebrities in the YTP Community, and its cities based on the ones seen in said poops. Although the world seems peaceful, it is quite chaotic. I.M. Meen, of all people, has damaged the world's reputation by killing off bronies and making deals with other enemies to take over this fine world! It seems that the world has become a cesspool of sin... Right? No, no it hasn't. In fact, this world can be turned into a near-utopia. Meen, although seemingly powerful, can be stopped by one of pure-heart. You must guide Link, Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Cory Baxter, and several other Poop characters to stop his reign over the world. Throughout this epic quest, you will meet famous Poop stars and find/buy very unusual things, like Dunkaroos, Century Eggs, and footage of a Hogasm. Be prepared, though, as people like Fred Flintstone and Wasteland Thugs will try to stop you from defeating Meen once and for all. It's true that the YouTube Poop World wants to welcome you... ...But are you welcome to it? Playable Characters * Link * King Harkinian * Sonic the Hedgehog * Morshu * Princess Zelda * Gwonam * Mario (aka Fat Mario) * Luigi (aka Gay Luigi) * Shadow the Hedgehog * I.M. Meen * JOHN MADDEN * Drew Pickles * Cory Baxter * Gordon Freeman * Jergins * Segata Saturn * SuperYoshi * Cathy (2 character due to different class) * John Freeman * Barney the Dinosaur * Adeleine * Lord Fari * R.J. Fails * Tony * Nicholas Cage * Doctor Willie * Sentiel * Groose (old version name: Evans) * Adam * Teenage Link '''Most of these are in the list on the player's party system but they weren't function in the game, so they were unused for now on. * Officer Normandy (will be fully function in the next sequel, The YouTube Poop Saga) * Richard Cockburn (will be fully function in the next sequel, The YouTube Poop Saga but with new name and character design) * Whinefied (will be fully function in the next sequel, The YouTube Poop Saga) * Lieutenant Chill and Lieutenant Otzi (will be fully function in the next sequel, The YouTube Poop Saga) * Lily Satou (will be fully function in the next sequel, The YouTube Poop Saga) * Charles Barkley (will be fully function in the next sequel, The YouTube Poop Saga) * Dat Face Soldier (will be fully function in the next sequel, The YouTube Poop Saga) * Impa * Hella Jeff * Dr. Ivo Robotnik * Black Soldier * Hella Jeff * Tommy Wiseau Gallery 23363_71752_orig.png|Praise be unto Jesus (Robloxian) 23363_71751_orig.png|Like the good ol' days after 9/11 23363_71750_orig.png|Truly horrifying 23363_71749_orig.png|The best (read only) rapper in the game! 23363_71748_orig.png|The king has gone all emo! 23363_71747_orig.png|Blackjack simulators so fake that they're real! 23363_71746_orig.png|The king wants you to send his packages to the bank. 23363_71745_orig.png|Ainsley Harriott harasses the player. 23363_71744_orig.png|Welcome to the Youtube Poop World Soundtracks Trivia * Another sequel of the game, it was title called "The YouTube Poop Saga". Category:Video Games Category:Sources